Canadian patent application 2,421,806 discloses an abrasive blaster, which is capable of covering a larger surface area with abrasive shot than is possible with a conventional nozzle. This is made possible by a rotating shaft with diverging outlet nozzles, which causes a vortex effect as shot leaves the nozzles. When a need arose for a hand held abrasive blaster, an attempt was made to reduce the size of the abrasive blaster illustrated and described in Canadian patent application 2,421,806. It became apparent that a different configuration would be needed for a hand held abrasive blaster.